wwefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
WWC Episode 1
WWC Episode 1 is the very first episode (well not including the pilot) for WWC Episode : A great fireworks display makes a awesome light show Jimmy Jackson : Hello and welcome to the newest, biggest, baddest wrestling show of the universe World Wrestling CAWS!, I'm Jimmy Jackson and his Randy Rickson Randy Rickson : That's right...Jimmy....Last time at the pilot we crowned champions Jimmy Jackson : Yes, that's true, Sam Kapina was crowned WWC Champion after he defeated Ken Hunter.. Randy : Chris Prime was crowned World Heavyweight Champion after he defeated Ron Dragon! Jimmy : And the bickering team of Chain and Steve Rock was crowned World Tag Team Champions after they defeated Kurt Korgan and Chris Tyon Randy : Kharma was crowned Divine Diva Champion after she defeated Michelle El Jimmy : And don't forget the European Championship was crowned to none other than James Smith after he defeated his own friend Kidd Klash in they're own game! Randy : And finally Inter-US Championship was crowned you wouldn't expect Jimmy..Chris Anderson! Jimmy : Well, I didn't expect but WHAT? Randy : Well it's true.. Ken Hunter's theme plays Anne Hall : The following match is scheduled for one-fall introducing first from America, Weighting in 225 pounds, Ken Hunter! Ken goes to the ring Jimmy : This man here Ken Hunter was the one Sam Kapina defeated for the WWC Championship, I doubt that his happy.. Ken enters the ring Ken taunts Randy : I don't even think he liked the way he got defeated, I mean Kapina hitted Hunter's OWN Finisher Hunter's Venom! Chris Tyon's theme plays Anne Hall : And his opponent from North Carolina, Weighting in 212 pounds, Chris Tyon! Chris goes to the ring Jimmy : And this man here too lost a oppurtonity to be one half of the WWC Tag Team Championship Chris enters the ring.. The Bell rings Randy : And here we go Chris grapples Ken Chris hits a snapmare on Ken Chris locks on a Full Nelson-Lock on Ken Jimmy : And a great full nelson-lock.. Ken gets up Chris gets up Ken hits a facebuster on Chris Randy : OH ouch! Ken pins Chris Referee counts 1.. Chris kicks out Jimmy : And a fantastic kick out from Tyon Chris gets up Ken grapples Chris Ken hits a Back-To-Back Slam Randy : A great Slam! Ken pins Chris Referee counts 1... Chris kicks out Ken gets up Chris gets up Jimmy : And they both get up Ken grapples Chris Chris hits a elbow on Ken Ken releases Chris Chris hits a snapmare on Ken Randy : Oh uh! Chris locks on Cobra Clutch! Jimmy : Cobra Clutch! Chris tighs the lock Randy : A great submission hold by Tyon Ken gets up Chris releases the hold Chris turns Ken Chris hits a DDT on Ken Jimmy : OH! a DDT! Chris rolls Ken up in a pin Randy : A roll up! Referee counts 1...2... Ken rolls Chris to a pin Referee counts 1...2..3!! Ken's theme plays Randy : Great match, What a great match! Ken regained momentum by defeating Tyon! Announcer : And here's your winner...Ken Hunter! Ken taunts The crowd booes Ken Ken grabs a mic Jimmy : And he's got something to say.. Ken : ...What a joke, Really? Chris Tyon?, You think Tyon can beat me, HA! The crowd booes Ken Ken : He can't even submit me to a Cobra Clutch! Jimmy : Oh great.. Tyrone T's theme plays Randy : Woo Hoo!, It's T, Tyrone T! Tyrone T : Oh shut up Hunter!, You want more challenge?, Well let's see, NO YOU WON'T HAVE A MATCH Tyrone leaves Ken : What?!, No Way, That's..UNFAIR I BEATED TYON ALREADY! Tyon axe handles Hunter Randy : Finally somebody who can shut Hunter up Tyon taunts The crowd cheers Tyon as the screen fades Anne Hall : The following is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Cruiserweight Championship, introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico, Weighting in 200 pounds!. Rico Reyes! Rico Reyes' theme plays Rico goes to the ring Rico enters the ring Randy Rickson : That man there is Rico Reyes, The mexican acrobat Anne Hall : And his opponent, From Japan, Weighting in 191 pounds, Kiro! Kiro's theme plays Kiro goes to the ring Jimmy : You know what? Randy : What? Jimmy : This is Exciting Randy : Yeah Kiro enters the ring The bell rings Jimmy : And here we go this exciting match is on Kiro looks at Rico Rico runs to Kiro Kiro reverses a running dropkick Rico hits the ground Kiro picks Rico up Kiro grapples Rico Randy : The Grappling Maestro.. Rico reverses a Headlock Jimmy : Not really Rico gets up Kiro gets up Rico grapples Kiro Rico hits a facebuster Randy : OH! A Facebuster Rico pins Kiro Referee counts 1...2. Kiro kicks out Rico grapples Kiro Kiro gets up Rico turns Kiro Kiro tackles Rico Jimmy : And they are exchanging grapples Randy : Not really Kiro punches Rico on the head three times Kiro gets up Referee argues with Kiro Rico gets up groggy Kiro runs to Rico Jimmy : And Rico is getting a little groggy in here Rico turns Kiro hits a dropkick on Rico Kiro picks Rico up Kiro grapples Rico Rico lifts Kiro in a fireman's carry Randy : Oh my Rico slams Kiro in a scoop slam Jimmy : Scoop Slam! Rico pins Kiro Referee counts : 1....2.... Kiro quickly kicks out Rico gets up Rico runs to the ropes Kiro gets up quick Rico hits a hurricanrana on Kiro Kiro hits the ground Randy : Great Hurricanrana Rico picks Kiro up Rico irish whips Kiro to the ropes Kiro reverses and Irish whips Rico to the ropes Rico hits the ropes Kiro runs to Rico Kiro hits a Bodysplash on Rico Rico hits the outside of the ring with Kiro Kiro picks Rico up Kiro irish whips Rico inside the ring Kiro taunts The crowd booes Kiro Randy : And the extreme heat on Kiro is getting a little out of control Kiro enters the ring Rico gets up groggy Kiro hits a axehandle on Rico Kiro picks Rico up Rico shoves Kiro Jimmy : Rico's head is hurting Randy Randy : Yeah Rico gets up Kiro runs to Rico Rico hits a dropkick on Kiro Randy : Dropkick! Rico rolls up Kiro Referee counts : 1....2... Kiro kicks out Randy : KICK OUT! Rico gets up Kiro gets up Rico taunts Kiro tackles Rico Kiro punches Rico several times Jimmy : And a vicious side of Kiro is emerging Kiro gets up Kiro taunts Rico gets up Rico turns Kiro turns Rico hits a Arm Drag Randy : And Rico is getting a bit momentum Rico hits a Elbow drop on Kiro Kiro gets up quick Rico gets up Kiro runs to Rico Kiro hits a dropkick on Rico Rico hits the outside of the ring Randy : Deja Vu! Kiro leaves the ring Kiro picks Rico up Kiro irish whips Rico inside the ring Jimmy : Rico is inside the ring now.. Kiro taunts Kiro gets up the ropes Kiro jumps off the ropes Rico hits a Hurricanrana on Kiro Randy : Hurricanrana! Rico pins Kiro Referee counts : 1....2....3!! Randy : WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION! Anne Hall : And here is your winner, And the NEW Cruiserweight Champion, Rico Reyes! Overview The first match of the evening was against Ken Hunter and Chris Tyon, It all came to a great match, Submissions, Grapples, Pins..but it took one cheap Roll-up on Chris to beat him The second match of the evening was against Kiro and Rico Reyes and is for the Cruiserweight Championship Category:WWC Episode Category:Show Episode